


[podfic] Serpentine

by BabelGhoti



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dream-snakes, F/M, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possession, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: A woman catches, or gets caught by, the attention of a possessed Glassman.





	[podfic] Serpentine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serpentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658143) by [ScriveSpinster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriveSpinster/pseuds/ScriveSpinster). 



**Fic** : Serpentine

 **Author** : CandlesInTheWell

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 8:30

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 7,78 MB

 **Music** : _Irrigo Below_ by Maribeth Solomon and Brent Barkman

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mvfickg57bclops/CandlesInTheWell_-_Serpentine_%2528read_by_BabelGhoti%2529.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/nk32l3en?token=9c8a21f086986f4e2923b5224fc30cc8)


End file.
